Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 2
by sanakito
Summary: Just when you thought Dr. D was evil...hehe, you've seen nothing yet. Sorry it took so long. This story is officially COMPLETE. The 3-part finale and the Epilogue are both up!
1. Phases accomplished

Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 2: The Reign of Thaddeus and Thor

While Candace and the Rebellion from the alternate dimension were taking Dr. Doofenshmirtz away, Buford noticed something...

"Hey, where did that alternate dimension thingy go?" He asked. They all looked around, even the Doc.

"Eh, who cares," Candace replied. "We've got the crook right here." And with that, Dr. Doof was put in jail.

Meanwhile, in the first dimension...

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas spoke in his usual tone. Both boys looked at the their back gate.

"Strange. Isabella usually comes in and says..." he paused, thinking she'd come in to ask her signature question, but...no Isabella. "Hmm, well, maybe we should start? Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry's asleep on Phineas' bed when he's awakened by a sudden alarm. He wakes up shocked and looks at his watch.

"Agent P, it's horrible!" Major Monogram said in disbelief. "All of the agents have...disappeared!"

Perry then wakes up immediately.

"I was surprised to get you. Be careful, Agent P. Someone is onto OWCA...and it's NOT Dr. Doofenshmirtz..." Then Dr. D appears.

"Yeah. It's not me this time, Perry the Platypus," Dr. D spoke. "I've been robbed...all my -inators...gone! To think the bad guy gets his evil inventions taken away...weird." MM moves Dr. D from the screen.

"Anywho, Agent P, we need your-AGENT P, LOOK OUT!" The Major suddenly shouted. Perry quickly turns around.  
The screen on OWCA's end showed only two familiar figures when the watches screen goes blank.

"Agent P!" Major spoke onto the screen, hoping whatever it was behind him didn't get to him.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" Dr. D shouted to the sky.

"Carl!" Major Monogram yelled.

The now-paid intern rushes into the room. "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Rewind the video so we can get a look at those figures that were behind Agent P..." The Major instructed.

"I'm on it, sir," Carl answered, doing as commanded. He freezes the video at the time Perry moved his watch to look behind him. "Now to zoom in..." He said, going through the motions as the figures appear larger on the screen. "Pixelate the faces a bit...and..." When the process was complete, they saw familiar faces...

"Carl, doesn't those faces look vaguely familiar?" The Major asked him.

"Yes, sir..." Carl answered, completely aware of who the two people were. "That's Perry's owner's neighbor across the street, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro..."

"And the taller one? Isn't she..."

"Yes, sir...Perry's owner's big sister, Candace Flynn!"

TBC...

Whoa! What!? How? When? Why? All will be revealed of course...sanakito is back ^^/ hi everyone! review, don't review...doesn't matter! just READ ON! 


	2. What do you want with Phineas?

Don't own P&F...don't make money...this is fun! ^^ A/N: Isabella = 1st Dimension 2nd Isabella = 2nd Dimension

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro slowly opens her eyes...

"Huh?" She looks around and notices she's tied up.

"So you're finally awake," A voice spoke. It sounded so familiar to her, she was shocked when she saw who it was...

Rewinding back to earlier that day...

"Another day of summer to ask him...whatcha doooo-" Isabella could not react in time to the knockout gas emitting in her room. Her eyes started to close as she gave one last view of a familiar heartthrob. She slowly starts to loose control.

"Phin...eas..." she said before she falls to her floor, out like a light.

That's all she remembered. Now, the girl in front of her wore an outfit just like hers...and worse yet, she looks just like her!

"Who...are you?" Isabella asked, still not believing what she is seeing.

"I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I am you...from THIS dimension."

"Huh? I'm in another dimension?" She asked.

"How can you stand wearing these clothes? They're so...girly." 2nd Isabella said, wearing her clothes.

"I wanna look cute for-" She then stop her answer.

"Oh yeah. This Phineas boy." 2nd Isabella said. "You've been saying his name ever since I brought you here." Isabella is slightly irritated to hear herself call Phineas 'boy'.

"Well, if there's another me here, there has to be another Phineas, right?" Isabella asked.

"You're right. There is..." 2nd Isabella replied. "He's ok...but not my type...but maybe YOUR Phineas is..."

"So that's why you have my clothes on..." Isabella realized.

"Smart girl." 2nd Isabella said with a grin.

"You got that right," Isabella said with her own grin as she loosens her ropes and gets out of the chair. "If you want to get to MY Phineas...you'll have to go through me first..."

At the Flynn-Fletcher household in the 2nd Dimension, Candace is in the kitchen and tries to call up Isabella, but no answer.

"That's funny," She said. "Isabella always answers her calls..." Then Phineas and Ferb comes in.

"Hey, Candace. Is something wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella isn't answering her phone."

"Isabella..." Phineas said with a dazed look on his face.

"Phineas, snap out of it! Isabella may be in trouble..." Candace said. With that, Phineas snaps back to normal.

"Trouble? Well we gotta help her!" He immediately said.

"Ah, young love..." Ferb said.

"I know right?" Candace said, both siblings looking at the look on his face.

"What are we waiting on? Let's go to her house..." Phineas said.

Back to the Isabellas...

after what seemed to have been hours of fighting, Isabella comes out victorious.

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned my Phineas so much...you could've won." Isabella said to herself.

"No matter. I'll get to him anyway," 2nd Isabella said, pushing on a watch. She vanished from Isabella's sight and soon after she did, the lights in the room she was in were turned on.

"Huh?" Isabella said, looking behind her.

"Isabella!" Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of worry when that voice spoke her name.

"Phineas..." She looked at him. 'He's not MY Phineas,' she concluded, but what he did shocked her even more...

He hugged her.

"Are you all right? Don't scare me like this..." As he was speaking of how worried he was about her, she couldn't help but blush. 'But he is Phineas...if only MY Phineas spoke like this...I'd probably faint,' she thought.

"Phineas, wait..." His sister spoke up. "That's not Isabella..."

"Huh?" Phineas released the grip and looked at Isabella. "...You're right! She's not Isabella!" He quickly jumps back and aims a laser at her. "Who are you? And why do you look like her? Answer me!" The anger in his voice made her a little frightened.

"I AM Isabella...but from another dimension."

"That makes sense," Ferb spoke. "Remember when we met us from the other dimension?"

"Oh yeah," Phineas spoke, taking the laser off of Isabella. "Sorry."

"What brings you here?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, but the Isabella from this dimension is after MY Phineas!" Isabella answered. "She had me here tied up."

"That doesn't sound like Isabella at all," Phineas spoke. "She wouldn't do something so...evil."

"Gotta be mind-control," Candace said.

"Are you really believing her!?" Phineas spoke outraged at his sister.

"Yes, yes I am." Candace replied. "Our Isabella or not, if she's as committed to her Phineas as you are to her from our dimension...I believe her."

"...Ok," Phineas agreed. "So what do we do?"

"Boys, we're crossing over," Candace said with a serious tone.

READ ON...hope the Isabella/2nd Isabella thing didn't confuse you guys. 


	3. What is going on here?

Candace wakes up.

"Bro, she's awake," A voice said.

"Huh?" Candace looks around. "Irving?"

"What happened, Candace?" Irving asked. "We found you on the sidewalk, passed out..."

"What?"

"You're in my room," Albert, Irving's older brother asked. "Nice, huh?"

"I have a boyfriend," she just said, paying attention to Irving. "I don't know...I don't remember anything..."

"I called Phineas & Jeremy. They'll be over any minute."

"Thanks," Candace said, smiling. "Wait, how did you get Jeremy's number?"

"I called them using ur cell phone." Irving explained.

"Oh, ok..." Suddenly, the door opens. Candace sees Phineas, Ferb, Isabella & Jeremy.

"Thanks, Irving. Candace! Are you ok?" Phineas said.

"I'm fine, Phineas..." Candace answered.

"Thank goodness," Ferb spoke.

"Do you remember anything?" Isabella asked her.

"Nothing..." She said, looking at Isabella.

"As long as you're ok," Isabella said. Phineas sensed something...unfamiliar. He looks at Ferb, and reading his brother's expression, he senses it too...

"Jeremy, could you take Candace home?" Phineas asked.

"Of course." He answered. He goes to his girlfriend and carries her bridal-style. "Let's get you home." She snuggles against his chest.

"Come on guys, what were we gonna do today?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know...let's go back home and flip through the plan book..." Phineas said. The three motioned out when as soon as they got out of the door...Ferb grabs Isabella's arms and restrains her.

"Hey! Ferb! What are you doing!?" Isabella said.

"You know something about what happened to Candace, don't you?" Phineas asked, trying not to look at her, trying not to believe it...

"What? Of course not..." She answered.

"...You're not even Isabella." Phineas spoke suddenly.

'He's good...he's so hot when he's trying not to look at me...' She thought, grinning. 'I'm not sure if this is why she likes him so much, but I'm enjoying this...'

"...Hehe. What gave me away?" She said.

"Just intuition." Ferb said.

"Ferb, scan her..." Phineas asked. Ferb holds her arms with a strong hand grip and pulls out a special device. "This is what we made today. A device that can scan all types of things. From something as small as an ant to something as large as a skyscraper." They scan her to find some things surprising.

"Interesting...you've been brainwashed. You are Isabella, but apparently from a different location in the universe...and you've been sent here to replace her. Where's OUR Isabella?" He asked.

"Right here." A voice spoke behind them. They all then noticed Candace and them...in strange dark outfits.

"O...k...What exactly is going on here?" Phineas said.

************************************************ 


	4. Bug

After some time and tying up 2nd Isabella to a chair like Isabella was, Phineas and Ferb now understand hat is going on.

"So you guys are us from another dimension. You say that we saved your dimension once from a guy named Doofenshmirtz...and now say there may be a new enemy wanting to take over BOTH our dimensions?" Phineas said, trying to clarify everything.

"Pretty much." 2nd Candace said.

"And whoever did this somehow got to YOUR Isabella to kidnap OUR Isabella to take her place in THIS dimension?" He continued, looking at 2nd Isabella.

"Right," 2nd Candace answered again. They walk to 2nd Isabella.

"So what does OUR Candace have to do with this scheme?" He asked the tied-up girl.

"She was easy to manipulate," 2nd Isabella answered.

"HEY!" Candace shouted, insulted.

"What did you manipulate Candace to do?" He asked 2nd Isabella.

"Kidnap your pet, of course. She doesn't like him...plus we didn't want him to get in the way." She answered.

"What? Perry is a platypus. They don't do much..." Phineas gave a usual response.

"You'd be surprised," 2nd Isabella replied.

"So what exactly are you guys trying to do?" Phineas asked. Suddenly, she starts to tremble, like she's being electrocuted. When she stopped shaking, something appears on her head and falls off. Ferb quickly picks it up.

"Bug." Ferb said.

"So whoever did this knew what just happened..." Isabella realized. When 2nd Isabella came to...

"Huh? Where am I?" She sees two sets of people. "What's going on!? Why am I tied up!?"

"Looks like she's back to normal," 2nd Candace spoke, untying her. 2nd Isabella looks at her alternate dimensional twin.

"Wow..." she said, "how can you wear that?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Isabella replied.

"Isabella! You're ok!" 2nd Phineas said going to hug her, but she stops him before he can.

"Yeah, not the time, Phineas," she rejected.

"Ferb, scan the bug, por favor," Phineas said. Ferb scans it. 2nd Candace gets an alarm on her watch.

"Huh?" She said, looking into the watch. "Jeremy? What's going on?"

"Sir, I am in the Emergency Underground Resistance Enterprise, or EURE for short. I have a set of platypuses...playpi? platypeople? whatever...here as well." Everyone could see two platypuses. One normal the other cyborg-like.

"Perry!" Both Phineas' spoke simultaneously. "You're ok!"

"Isabella, Phineas & Ferb are here with me. Where are the others?" 2nd Candace asked.

"They have become like zombies! As well as every man, woman and child in the Tri-State Area. It's like an epidemic..." 2nd Jeremy answered.

"Yeah.. Isabella was one of them..." she said looking at her.

"What should we do, sir?" He asked.

"Stay there...change the code so the others can't get inside. If they are being mind-controlled, they could prove to be trouble. We will get there soon." 2nd Candace stated.

"Understood." Jeremy's picture leaves the watch.

"We have to get back to our dimension...but we can't do this alone," 2nd Candace said, looking at the 1st Dimension crew... "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Isabella?" Phineas said.

"On it," she answered, already getting the idea.

"Let's head over to our backyard. We're gonna need a few things. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

********************************************** 


	5. TAT

Both gangs, including the Fireside Girls from the 1st Dimension are all in the backyard.

"Ok...run this by me again," Addison asked Isabella.

With a deep sigh Isabella said at a pace her mother is fond of speaking, fast: "Peoplefromadifferentdimensio nneedourhelptosavetheirdimen sionbecausetheirpeoplehavebe comezombiesplusitwillhelpusg etourSaveAnotherWorldPatchwh ichasyouknowecouldnevergetbe causewewereunabletointeractw ithanotherworldtosave!" She starts panting.

"Well, looks like someone got their "Talk Until You Nearly Pass Out" Patch." Gretchen stated to her leader giving her a high five.

"Who comes up with those patches? Seriously?" 2nd Candace asked Candace.

"You got me. I was only a Fireside for a day," Candace answered.

"Hang on just a sec, everyone. Ferb and I gotta do something. Be right back." Phineas spoke as he and his brother went inside the house.

As the boys went inside, 2nd Candace gets a call on her watch.

"Sir, have you arrived yet?" 2nd Jeremy asked.

"That's a negatory," 2nd Candace replied. "We're getting help from our alternate dimensional selves here. We will get there soon. Get to the control room and send me projections on what's going on outside."

"On it, sir," 2nd Jeremy answered. They look at the watch as it displays images of the people looking normal with the exception of their eyes being completely white.

"Whoever did this...got to everyone..." 2nd Candace said. Then the images of some familiar faces came to them. "Mom, Dad, Jen, all brainwashed...they won't get away with this."

"What to do in the meantime, sir?" 2nd Jeremy asked.

"Whatever you do, keep those platypuses with you. Whoever had Isabella and this dimension's Candace try to kidnap the platypus from this dimension...so maybe it can help us with something. Not sure what, but let's hope it's something effective."

"Understood." Phineas and Ferb come back from their house.

"We'll be there soon. Out." 2nd Candace turns off the watch.

"All right, what's the plan?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, what cool gadgets do we get to use?" 2nd Phineas asked.

"What he said," 2nd Ferb spoke.

"Well," Phineas started, but was suddenly interrupted by two figures entering the gate into the backyard. Phineas recognizes them. "Hey, guys! It's Carl...and his dad. What brings you guys here?"

"Hi, everyone!" Carl said happily.

"It seems that Agent P has been sent to an alternate dimension...again." Major Monogram remembered.

"Again?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Guys, let me make this quick," the Major said, "Your pet platypus is a secret agent for my organization, OWCA."

"Perry? A secret agent?" Isabella said, surprised. "Wow."

"That would explain why he's hardly around," Ferb stated.

"So that's why they tried to kidnap Perry," Phineas concluded.

"Yes. We may have some info on the whereabouts of who's responsible..." Carl said, pulling out a laptop. "When we figured out who was trying to kidnap Perry, we kept an eye on Candace, who passed out on the sidewalk. We investigated that very spot and found this," he said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"It's the same bug that was on Isabella," 2nd Phineas acknowledged.

"So we examined it and noticed three small letters embedded in the bug...TAT." Carl explained.

"TAT? Is that a word?" Candace asked.

"No, it's an acronym," 2nd Candace answered.

"Correct! We scanned our dimension for any companies with these letters but came up empty." Carl said, saddened.

"Maybe Jeremy can have better luck," 2nd Candace said, going back to her watch. "Johnson."

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Find any companies that have the letters TAT as an acronym..." She commanded. After some time...

"Nothing in our database, sir," 2nd Jeremy replied.

"Perhaps it's not an acronym for a business name," 2nd Isabella thought.

"What do you think it is?" Isabella asked her.

"Might be the first initials of a person's or people's name," 2nd Isabella suggested.

"Got that, Johnson?" 2nd Candace spoke through her watch.

"Checking...Terrance Alonso Thatcher, Thomas Antonio Taylor, and Ty Anne Thompson..." Jeremy revealed.

"Scan for their locations."

"Let's see...bugged, bugged...and bugged." Jeremy answered.

"That cancels that out..." Candace said.

"Maybe it's not just one name," Phineas added to 2nd Isabella's idea. "Maybe the 'A' in the middle means 'and'."

"Hmm...you may be onto something there, Phineas," Carl said, going through his computer. "So with the A meaning 'and', there are possibly two names that start with 'T'."

"Guys, what about the gadgets? We're waisting time here," 2nd Phineas said a little impatient.

"What he said," 2nd Ferb said again.

"They do have a point," Major Monogram agreed. "The longer we stay here, the more time we're losing..."

"Well," Phineas was going to say until a girl appars before them through what looks like a wormhole. "Huh?"

"Flynn?" the girl spoke, recognizing her.

"Doofenshmirtz," 2nd Candace spoke stancing.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight," she said. "I was sent here to warn you guys..."

"About what?" 2nd Isabella asked.

"THEM." she answered, pointing at 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb.

TBC...


	6. Huh?

"My brothers? Are you serious?" 2nd Candace spoke fuming.

"They're not who you think they are," the female Doofenshmirtz said. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but-"

"They're my brothers!" She said, pissed off. "Are you asking for a beatdown?"

"Just don't forget what I told you about your brothers..." She then gets a message. "I got to go." And with that statement, 2nd Vanessa left.

"You guys ok?" 2nd Candace said. They both hugged their big sister.

"What's her beef with your family?" Isabella asked.

"No idea."

"Anywho, as I was saying...well," Phineas started again, but then he paused, waiting for something to interrupt him, but nothing came up, so..."Well, Ferb and I were thinking, rather than come up with some device that may waste more time, we just ordered cases of tranquilizing guns."

"What!?" 2nd Phineas said, outraged. "That's our line of defense?"

"Well, we don't want to harm the people, just to release them of their brainwashing," Phineas explained.

"Seriously?" 2nd Ferb asked.

"Seriously," Ferb answered. Within seconds the cases came in.

"Here you are Phineas...what do you plan to do with all these guns and darts?" The delivery man asked.

"We're gonna play a game," Phineas said, signing the form. "All right, everyone. Let's save the other dimension..."

"But what if we are put under the mind-control too?" 2nd Phineas asked.

"We'll just have to watch each other's back. Is there anywhere we can go where we will be safe?" Phineas asked 2nd Candace.

"Only place would be the EURE...but if everyone but us and Jeremy are bugged, we'll have to sedate our way to it." 2nd Candace replied. Everyone gets a tranquilizer gun and boxes of of sedatives.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Ferb said, locking and loading.

"We're all ready, Candace. Take us to your dimension!" Phineas declared.

TBC... 


	7. The Rebellious Rebel

Meanwhile, at...

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Aww man," Dr. D said slumping in his lounge chair, slumped. "With all my -inators taken from me, I have lost all determination to take over the Tri-State Area!" He spoke in his usual way of saying those last six words. Then Vanessa walks in.

"Hey dad-" She started but looked around and saw his invention room invention-less. "Whoa. What happened here?"

"Oh, hey Vanessa," Her father spoke, bummed out.

"Dad, are you...ok?" She said, now concerned due to the lack of -inators.

"(sigh)" Dr. D went, not answering his daughter's question.  
Just then, a ray of hope shined right before her father...more of a wormhole.

"Huh?" Dr. D looks up and sees a familiar face come out of the hole as it vanished behind him. "Are you-"

The firsts and seconds of the gang, plus the first Fireside Girls all entered the 2nd Dimension. They were all speechless as the sight they saw. The sky was dark, covered in smoke. The buildings, houses, restaurants...all destroyed.

"No sign of anyone so far," 2nd Candace spoke. Let's keep moving, and whatever you do, stay with a partner."

"Ok!" Isabella and 2nd Phineas said simultaneously, choosing their opposites as partners.

"Phineas, you're too close," 2nd Isabella spoke, then she see first Phineas, rather than being so clingy like her Phineas, he stood on his own...well, with Ferb next to him. She couldn't help but like when she looked at him. Isabella sees her eyes on her "man".

"A-hem!" Isabella grunted, getting her twin's attention. "YOUR Phineas is right there," she said pointing to him, right next to her. "And since you're pairing with YOUR Phineas," and with that, she turns around to her Phineas. "I'll pair with MY Phineas...if, that's ok..."

"Well s-" Before Phineas could finish, they noticed a strange machine up ahead. "Hold that thought, Isabella...we've got company."

"Sure. No prob." She answered and looked at what everyone else was looking at.

"What...is that?" Candace said, panicking.

"Stay together..." 2nd Candace ordered. When the machine came in view, they noticed who was controlling it. "Buford?"

"Well, well, well, look who FINALLY decided to show up," 2nd Buford spoke. "Where've you been? I thought the Resistance was supposed to prevent something like this from happening...AGAIN." Then he looked at the other members with her. "Whoa...am I seeing double?"

"Well, if you must know," 2nd Candace bellowed, "because of the capture of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, we disbanded the Resistance. Everyone was free to do what they wanted...you would've know that if you didn't rebel so much. And yes, I went into the other dimension since"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He replied, not wanting to hear an excuse. "So you brought them back here? You're kinda late, you know."

"I won't send a group out without prepping them first. Buforrd, as much as it pains me to say it, we're gonna need as much help as possible..." 2nd Candace started but didn't want to finish."...and...we would like you to help as well. We're on the same team..."

"WAS on the same team." Buford corrected. "I rebelled remember?"

"Did you see any of the Firesides, Buford?" 2nd Isabella asked.

"Nope," He answered. "There's no one here...they're someplace else..."

"Huh? Like, where?" Candace asked.

"Another dimension..." Buford spoke as music of mystery went in the background.

"If that's the case," 2nd Isabella comtemplated, "it should be simple getting to the EURE."

"Let's go!" Phineas spoke. 'Such power in his voice,' 2nd Isabella thought, staring at him again. He looks at her as everyone has already went on. "You coming?" And he pulled his hand out.

"Yes," 2nd Isabella spoke, taking his gesture. Isabella turns to see them holding hands and gasped. 2nd Isabella notices and sticks her tongue out. 


	8. The -Inator Force?

"You're...me? But how?" Dr. Doof asked, practically seeing his reflection before him, minus the beard and eye-patch.

"I'm you, from another dimension," 2nd Doof answered. "We met once before but...eh, I'd rather not think about that."

"O..k..so what brings you here to our dimension?" Dr. D asked.

"I sensed a disturbance in the -inator force..." He said, spreading his hands out.

"The -inator force?" Doof asked, completely confused.

"We are the same, but from different worlds. As soon as I sensed your -inator troubles, I broke out of prison-was pretty easy, actually-and used my mini-wormhole-inator to come here...I just hope my daughter hasn't found out where I-" As if on cue, a second Vanessa comes flying in.

"Found you, dad," 2nd Vanessa spoke, pointing to him. Just then, 2nd Doof picks 1st Doof up and spins around with him. Both now look alike. "(gasp)"

"You know," 1st Vanessa said, going to her alternate twin, "I've seen this somewhere before..."

"Curse dad and his makeup skills...well, since I can't choose MY dad, I'll just arrest them both." With that, she pulled out handcuffs. Two sets of them.

"It's HIM!" Both Doof spoke together, pointing at each other. "Just give it up!" They continued. "She'll know the difference!"

"Can you tell, Vanessa. Nice outfit by the way," 2nd Vanessa said complimenting her style.

"Same to you. There's an easy way to find out." 1st Vanessa said. "Dad, who's your arch nemesis?"

"Perry, duh!" They both said.

"Seriously? There's a secret agent platypus in YOUR dimension, too?" Vanessa said just in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's my partner, actually," 2nd Vanessa answered.

"Ok, dad..." 1st Vanessa asked another question, "What did you do for my 16th birthday?" Both Doofs were in thought. "SERIOUSLY!?" She said, outraged. "Of all things, I was sure you'd remember my birthday party..." 1st Vanessa them storms out.

"Vanessa, wait! I don't remember it because all I remember is being launched by a rocket," A Doof spoke,running to her.

"There's YOUR dad," Vanessa said, pointing at the other Doof.

"Thanks. Let's go dad." 2nd Vanessa said, cuffing him.

"Vanessa, wait," 2nd Doof said. "Before you take me..." 2nd Doof pulls off his mini-wormhole-inator. "Take this." He said, handing it to 1st Doof. "Find your -inators...use the force..."

"...Riiiiight," 1st Doof said, still not getting it. And with that, 2nd Vanessa takes off with her father into the air.

"So...are you gonna go on with this...force thing?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it's better that just staying here all depressed...plus it would be nice to find out who took my -inators from me-" Doof then pauses. Vanessa notices it.

"Oh no," Vanessa said, facepalming. "Don't tell me..."

"I...my -inators...they're...merging!" He said.

"Merging?" She asked.

"They're...I see them! I know where they are!" He exclaimed. He pushes the button on the mini-wormhole-inator. "C'mon, Vanessa...join the dark side..."

"Dad!" She yelled. "(sigh)"

"Ok, ok..." Doof said, leaving. 


	9. Objective

The gang, lead by 2nd Candace, safely get to the EURE.

"Sir! You made it!" 2nd Jeremy said, saluting her.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said, looking around.

"They have their directive and we have ours," 2nd Candace said.

"But he's a-" Phineas started, until Ferb holds his shoulder.

"It seems to me he does more than we think," Ferb spoke.

"Maybe you're right. I just hope he's ok..." Phineas said, slightly worried.

"He's made it back countless times," Ferb continued.

"You're right. He'll be ok."

Meanwhile, both Perrys have called a truce since their last encounter and have been called by a familiar figure.

"Hey, Perry," 2nd Vanessa spoke, "And you must be the other dimension's Perry the Platypus. I have captured my dad again after he escaped from jail. Anyway, the boss has called us here for some reason, but I don't know what..."

"Have you noticed anything...different, Agent V?" A voice said.

"Sir," 2nd Vanessa said, recognizing her boss' voice. "what do you mean?" The figure is revealed, but Agent P doesn't believe it...

"Everyone in our Tri-State Area is gone..." 2nd Carl, her boss answered.

"Now that you mention it, sir," 2nd Vanessa went on, "it was a bit quiet when I got back from the other dimension..."

"Did you inform the Resistance leader of her brothers?"

"Yes, sir, but like Candace, she's stubborn...plus it is her family."

"You must expose her brothers for who they REALLY are," her boss ordered. "Find her and prove that her brother are not who they seem. If not, she may find out too late..."

"How do I prove it, sir?" 2nd Vanessa asked, unsure.

"When you encountered the others from the alternate dimension, we did a check on all the people that were there, and we noticed that the Phineas and Ferb from that dimension have a portable device that can do just that. If you can get a hold of it and use it on the boys, they'll be exposed." 2nd Carl explained.

"Understood, sir," Vanessa replied. "What about them?"

"I have another mission for them. You're dismissed." he answered.

"Yes, sir," She says, leaving.

"You two, come with me." 2nd Carl spoke, leading them to a wall. He pushes on one ofthe bricks and the wall opens up, revealing a secret room loaded with surveillance screens. "Guys, welcome to SIR, the Surveillance Intelligence Room. We have been monitoring this situation and noticed that you two were targeted. If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to try to extract what you've experienced through this ordeal." Both Perrys looked at each other, and agreed.

2nd Carl presses a button, which pulls up two chairs from the floor. "Have a seat, guys," 2nd Carl insisted. The platypuses sat down. "This won't hurt a bit." He straps suction-like devices on their brain. And with the push of a button, their memories are displayed on the screens. "I'm recording your memories of this incident and hopefully we can try to put together what their plan is..."

Meanwhile, back with Doof, who has wormholed back into the 2nd Dimension...

"Wow...kinda quiet here..." He closes his eyes. 'My -inators...they're not here...' Then Doof notices a familiar person coming his way. "...Vanessa?"

"Oh, you're the other Vanessa's father from the other dimension,"2nd Vanessa clarified.

"My -inators...they were here, but not anymore..." He said, disappointed.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that...I guess," She replied. "I must go. I have an objective..."

"Can I come too? I have no idea where to go..." He asked.

"It's not like this is a first-day-of-school-type thing. I have something really important to do..." 2nd Vanessa looks at him, all slumped. "(sigh) What is it about you dads that get to us? Ok, you can come."

"Sweet!" He answered, suddenly chipper.

"Let's hurry." 


	10. Another Dimension

Back at EURE...

"Buford says that the ones responsible for this, as well as every person other than us in our Tri-State Area have been sent to another dimension..." 2nd Candace reminded. "Do you have any idea where, Buford?"

"Nope," 2nd Buford and Ferb answered.

"Huh? How did you know?" 2nd Candace asked.

"Lucky guess." Ferb answered again.

"Well, if that's the case, we have nothing to work with. We have no idea who's behind this or where they have taken everyone..." 2nd Isabella concluded. "What do we do now?"

"We mustn't give up," A voice said behind them. They all turned around.

"Buford? Baljeet?" Isabella classified the two people as the other dimension's friends. "How did you guys get here?"

"Simple, we-" Buford started until Phineas interrupted.

"We're glad you guys could make it," Phineas said. "We could use as much help as we can get."

"Sure," Baljeet agreed.

"Should we go dimension-jumping?" Buford said. "It may take long, but it beats standing here."

"You do have a point," 2nd Candace confirmed. "Just wish we had a hint, at least..." As if on cue, two more figues appear in the EURE. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission, naturally," 2nd Vanessa answered. "I'm here to prove to you that your brothers aren't who you think they are..."

"This again!?" 2nd Candace exclaimed. "If you so as much as touch my little brothers..."

"I won't need to," 2nd Vanessa said. "I'd like to speak to the Phineas and Ferb from the other dimension..." They approach her. "My boss has informed me you guys have created a device that can scan a person thoroughly. Do you have it with you?"

"Sorry, we left those back home..." Phineas answered.

"I see." she said, disappointed.

"Who's the pharmacist?" Buford asked.

"Oh, this is Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the other dimension. He apparently lost his -inators..."

"They're...in another dimension," Dr. Doof said. "I can sense it..."

"Another dimension, huh?" 2nd Candace said, remembering 2nd Buford saying the same thing. "Tell ya what, Dr. We'll help you find your...-inators but we'll need you to tell us where you sense them...chances are, your -inators and who we're looking for are likely in the same area."

"But sir, this is-" 2nd Jeremy started until he was silenced.

"What other choice do we have?" she replied.

"She's right," Phineas spoke. "Let's get dimension-jumping!" 


	11. New Objective

Back in the SIR...

"I see," 2nd Carl said, analyzing the platypuses' memories. "Perry the Platypus, you were captured by the Isabella from our dimension and the Candace from your dimension, but you escaped. As for Agent P, he was captured by the Resistance' group and you escaped as well. It seems someone didn't want you guys to be around when everything was happening...but why?" He thought about it...then came up with a conclusion.

"I believe that you guys were targeted because you two can stop their plan...whatever it may be. From what I understand, like our Agent P here, you are also formidable. So whoever's behind this not only know what you can do, but they know WHO YOU ARE...your secret identity and possibly, your mission." This shocked Perry the Platypus, but he couldn't help but feel this Carl was onto something. Then, an alarm goes off.

"Sir," Agent V spoke, appearing on one of the screens. "I am with everyone. but Phineas and Ferb left the device in their dimension. Shall I get them?"

"No, Agent V," 2nd Carl answered. "I will send the Perrys to get it and bring it to you. I need you there. Stay with them, they may break out of character. Keep your chip on. That way, I can give the Perrys your location."

"Yes, sir." She obeyed, keeping the microchip on.

"Excellent." 2nd Vanessa leaves the screen. "Ok, guys. You have your mission. Here are tele-watches. We re-created our own version of the dimension machine Dr. D used the first time. Good luck guys." Both Perrys teleport out.

At the Flynn-Fletcher''s backyard, both platypuses appear. They quietly make their way inside the house, when they notice the boys' mom entering the kitchen. Both went into pet mode.

"Perry?" The mother spoke. "There you are...and the boys ordered a toy that looks just like you...just more...mechanical." Both Perrys give the signature response and walk away on all fours out of the kitchen.

As soon as they disappeared from the matriarch's sight, they went back in two-legged mode and the platyborg was about to take the stairs when Perry motioned him to a wall where he pressed on it, making the wall open up and reveals an elevator. They take it up to the boys' room, in their closet. They open the door and look around for the scanner.

When Perry the Platypus went to the boys' alarm clock, it went off. Perry looks at the alarm and noticed instead of numbers it read: PR:UN. Perry understood and found the boys' recent invention in the drawer. He speaks with his counterpart and they take the same elevator down to his secret lair.

"Agent P..." Major Monogram spoke. "Thanks goodness you're ok...and you're not alone. Another platypus? Carl!" His paid intern walks next to him, appearing on the big screen.

"Yes, sir?" Carl asked.

"Did you do some type of cloning of Agent P?" The Major asked.

"No, sir." Carl answered, noticing the two platypuses. "He may be from another dimension, sir."

"Anywho, what's important is that he's ok. Agent P, we have received a message...from Norm, Dr. D's robot...Carl, play the message!"

"Right away, sir." Carl replied, playing the message.

*Hello, Perry the Platypus. I miss my boss very much. If you have any idea where he could be, please come tell me and take me to him. Ever since he's lost his -inators, he's been very passive. Also, he forgot he programmed me to shapeshift into any method of transport. So I am, in a way, an -inator myself. Thank you*

"Agent P, this may be a trap, but if Norm speaks the truth, he's just worried about his creator. If you are aware of Doof's location, take Norm to him. He could prove useful in your objective." MM ordered, when Perry the Playborg gets an alarm himself.

"Agent P," 2nd Carl said, "Have you guys found the device?" Perry the Platypus shows 2nd Carl. "Excellent."

"Agent P," MM said, "Who is that?" The Platyborg pushed a button, creating a hallographic image of 2nd Carl. "Carl?"

"Major Monogram from the alternate dimension, honored." He said. Then Carl looks at 2nd Carl.

"Hey, me!" He said, excitedly.

"Your intern, I presume?" 2nd Carl concluded.

"Yes." MM answered.

"Anyway, guys, you need to get that to Agent V so she can complete her objective." 2nd Carl reminded.

"They must make a little stop first," MM added. "There will be another being going with them to where they'll be going."

"Understood. Hurry, guys. The Resistance leader is getting agitated at Agent V's presence with every second." He shows them Vanessa's cam through her microchip. They all notice Dr. D there with her.

"Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is there with them. This all works out then. You have your objectives, Agent P..." Then he also looks at the other platypus. "...and Agent P. Good luck to the both of you." Both Agents saluted and used Perry's jetpacks to soar off into the sky. 


	12. Suspicions?

Meanwhile, in another dimension...

"So what dimension is this?" Candace asked, looking around, seeing nothing but colors.

"I don't know," Baljeet said. "but it's very...colorful."

"Hello?" A voice spoke. They all turned around and saw a little boy wearing wearing a yellow-orange shirt with red sleeves and blue-green jeans with indigo-violet sneakers. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, we're not." 2nd Candace answered. "Where are we?"

"Why, you're in Colortown, of course." The stranger answered. "I'm Givrboy."

"Has any other people not of your world come here?" 2nd Buford asked, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Seriously, Buford?" 2nd Candace said. He lets go.

"No, just you guys." Givrboy answered.

"Dr. D, do you sense anything here?" 2nd Candace asked the Doc.

"...no. My -inators haven't been here..." He answered with a depressive sigh.

"Next dimension!" 2nd Phineas exclaimed. Agent V stares at the boys in question. 'I will reveal you guys for the fakes you are,' 2nd Vanessa thought.

...

...

Next Dimension: They look around and noticed the world here was destroyed.

"Whoa," 2nd Isabella asked. "what happened here?"

"Looks like a nuclear bomb had impact or something," Buford said.

"...my -inators have been here..." Dr. D said. "They've become a monstrosity of nuts and bolts!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Dr. D," 2nd Vanessa said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but your inventions must be destroyed...just look at what it's done here."

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Wouldn't be the first time my -inators were destroyed..." Suddenly, behind them a wormhole appeared. Out comes two mammals and a robot.

"Not all of them are destroyed you know," Norm said.

"Norm? How did you get here?" Dr. D asked.

"These platypuses...platypi? platy-people?" Norm tried to say.

"Yeah, we get it. Go on." Dr. D said interrupting him.

"These two brought me here...because I was worried." Norm said.

"Aww," The Fireside Girls echoed.

"Perry!" Baljeet said running to the one he knows with Buford. Then Phineas and Ferb joins them. It was then that Candace noticed something strange...

"Hey," Candace said, getting everyone's attention. "Does that Perry belong to you guys?" She motioned at 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb.

"Yes, yes it does," 2nd Phineas answered.

"You don't seem too happy to see him," Candace continued, which that sudden fact struck Vanessa. 'The device!' Vanessa remembered.

"Of course we are," 2nd Phineas said.

"We're just used to him leaving, since he comes back," 2nd Ferb added. It was then when Baljeet noticed something in Perry's mouth.

"Perry, what's this?" Baljeet asked.

"Our scanner!" Phineas answered. "How'd you get it?"

"I asked him to get it," 2nd Vanessa said, getting it from him."Thanks, Perry."

"What do you plan to do with it?" 2nd Isabella asked, remembered it being used on her.

"I'm going to complete my objective." Vanessa starts to walk towards the Phineas and Ferb from the other dimension, when 2nd Candace intercepts her. "Candace, move. This needs to be done...for all our safety."

"You'll have to go through me first," 2nd Candace said, knocking the device out of her hands. Perry the Platyborg then picks it up with his teeth and start to walk towards his owners.

"I don't wish to fight...but if I must," 2nd Vanessa said, stancing as well. "I will."

"Huh?" Isabella said, suddenly. "Where did your brothers go, other Candace? And the other Perry is gone, too..." They all noticed the two boys and their pet have disappeared.

"Phineas! Ferb!" 2nd Candace said, extrememly worried now. "You..." she said, running toward 2nd Vanessa. "This is all your fault!" 


	13. Bouldered?

"You scared my brothers! You're gonna pay!" 2nd Candace shrieked, sending a punch towards 2nd Vanessa.

"Candace, wait! I didn't do anything!" 2nd Vanessa said, moving her head to the right.

"Guys! Stop!" Phineas said, getting in between them. "Candace, this won't solve anything...nor will it help us find them..." 'He's so brave...' 2nd Isabella thought.

"Phineas is right," 2nd Isabella agreed. "If only we had a way to reach them..."

"Chances are, where we're trying to go is where they are," Buford said.

"You know, that actually makes sense," 2nd Candace & 2nd Vanessa said at the same time.

"(growls) Hate it when we do that," they both spoke again. "Let's just go."

"On to the next dimension!" Baljeet said.

...  
...

Next Dimension: They look around to see a bunch of Ducky Momos.

"Is...this...HEAVEN?" Candace said. "REAL DUCKY MOMO..." She drools at the sight of it all.

"Can we move on?"The Firesides said, weirded out by the former Fireside.

"All in favor?" 2nd Candace spoke. Everyone but Candace rose their hand...even Norm.

"Thanks a lot, Norm," Candace said to the machine.

...  
...

Next Dimension: They're surrounded by monkeys in ninja outfits.

"Who dares enter the sacred dojo of the Monja?" A voice shouted.

"Who wants to know?" 2nd Vanessa said, getting ready to brawl.

"We don't have time for this!" 2nd Candace said.

...  
...

Next Dimension: Land occupied by many types of trees, bushes and shrubs. The sun shining bright, glistening the river . No buildings, houses or power plants.

"What...is this place?" Isabella asked. "It's beautiful..."

"A Utopia of sorts," Ferb said.

"So...peaceful and calm..." Baljeet said, starting to fall down.

"Baljeet?" Buford said, watching him fall. Suddenly, Buford falls too.

"What's going on?" 2nd Isabella said. He check them both. "They're out cold..." Then, the longer they stayed, Phineas, Ferb, the other Buford and Dr. D all passed out.

"It's affecting just the guys..." 2nd Candace observed.

"What is?" 2nd Vanessa asked.

"It might be in the air..." Gretchen suggested.

"I can check," Norm said.

"Why aren't you down with them?" Candace asked.

"I'm a robot," Norm answered. "Scanning air: oxygen, nitrogen, and an element known as 'maletonium'." There's suddenly an exploding sound from behind them.

"What was that sound?" 2nd Isabella asked.

"Halt!" A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw women in cloth of all types of animal fur. Theone who caught their attention wore the head of a lion on her head with its mouth around the back of her head as a hoodie and its paws on her shoulders and legs. The remainder of the lion's fur went around her mid-section. "Who are you? And why have you brought their kind to our paradise!?"

"Oh boy..." Candace said. As soon as she said 'boy', the women surrounded her with spears. "Aw, man..." When she said 'man', the spears drew closer to her body. "What did I do!?"

"Bring the 'other kind'. We will eat them. Arrest the others...as for this one," The leader spoke. "The filthy-mouthed girl is to be bouldered for her language!" The women cheered.

"Bouldered! Bouldered! Bouldered!" They chanted.

"(gulp) B-b-b-bouldered!?" Candace said.

TBC... 


	14. From Oh My Gosh to EWWWW

As the animal fur-wearing women escorted the sleeping males to be eaten, the others to be imprisoned & Candace sentenced to bouldering, one of the women recognizes 2nd Candace. 'What is she doing here?' When there's a sudden beeping on the end of the semi-aquatic mammal, Perry the Platypus uses his watch as a laser to cut the chains and manages to escape...

"Let him go," One woman said. "We will hunt him later for winter clothing."

"Hehe. Good one," Another woman said.

"Agent P, come in Agent P," 2nd Carl spoke from Perry's watch. "While you were providing me the memories, I synched my frequency with yours. Hope that was ok..." With Perry's nod of approval, he continues. "The other Perry has been tracked...to yet another dimension parallel to ours. I'll inform you of any further info I get. Where's Agent V? Her microchip isn't responding..."

Meanwhile, locked up in a dungeon-like place made of logs and hay...

"I can't seem to get any signal here on my watch," 2nd Vanessa said. "It's like something is interferring with my microchips frequency somehow..." Then she thinks about it. "Norm?"

"Yes?" Norm answered.

"Are you still in scanning mode?" Agent V asked, curious.

"Yes, yes I am," He answered.

"That's probably why I can't reach HQ. Norm, turn it off."

"Roger." He says, turning it off.

"There we go," 2nd Vanessa answered, getting an image on her watch.

Back at SIR...

"Agent V, thank goodnes you're all right," 2nd Carl said.

"Not really, sir." 2nd Vanessa replied. "We've been captured by women who eat men! Not to mention they're gonna 'boulder' the other Candace..."

"Perry the Platypus managed to escape and I've reached him and told him of our Agent P's location." 2nd Carl stated.

"You've found where they are?" 2nd Vanessa asked surprised. This strikes 2nd Candace as well.

"You've found my brothers?" 2nd Candace asked. "Are they ok?"

"They seem fine," 2nd Carl answered. "Perry the Platypus is on his way back to you guys to save you."

"That won't be necessary," A voice said, going inside with a set of keys in her hand.

"Oh...my...gosh. Stacy!" 2nd Candace said. "What are you doing here? And why are dresseed like them?"

"It's a funny story actually...but we can talk about that later. Your friends are being sent to the Cauldron of Good Food. We should hurry," 2nd Stacy said, using the keys to free the prisoners.

"All right, girls," 2nd Candace said. "Let's go save our boys!" Then, 2nd Vanessa whispers in her ear. "Oh, and Candace, too." The Firesides and 2nd Isabella cheered. "Ok, Vanessa, other Isabella and half of you girls, go save Candace. The rest of you, with me."

"What about me?" Norm asked, feeling left out.

"You're with us, big guy." 2nd Candace answered. "Your creator is there too..."Then, 2nd Candace thought of something. "Stace?"

"Yeah?" 2nd Stacy answered.

"Is there any way to wake the boys up?"

"If one of the girls absorbs the maletonium off the boys' lips, then they'll wake up." Stacy explains.

"Wait...so that means..." 2nd Candace concluded.

"Yep. You'll have to kiss them to wake them up." 2nd Stacy clarified. The prison echoed with an "EWWWWWWWWWWW" sound.

"Girls, unless you wanna carry a boy on your backs, we don't have a choice." 2nd Candace said.

"Is this negotiable?" Addison asked.

"Well...maybe just for the old guy. He can stay asleep. Norm will carry him." 2nd Candace answered. "But the other boys we will awaken."

"Then can I come too?" Isabella asked.

"Hehe," 2nd Isabella said, grinning. "Nope, his lips are mine..." The two twins approach each other and was preparing to fight.

"Girls, girls." 2nd Candace broke in. "Now's not the time for this. Ok, other Isabella, you can come with us. The girl who objected to the kissing can side with Vanessa's team."

"Yes!" Addison said, switching sides.

"Be careful, girls. They are very skilled." 2nd Stacy warned.

"Did you want to stay here, Stace?" 2nd Candace wondered.

"Are you kidding? An area where they cook the boys instead of dating them? Count me out." she answered.

"You haven't...eaten any guys have you?"

"No, I got sent here recently by-" 2nd Stacy started until 2nd Vanessa interrupts her.

"Now's not the time for words. It's time for action." She spoke.

"What she said," 2nd Candace agreed. "Let's rock and roll." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Now, guys," 2nd Candace said. "We'll all meet out of this area to where we first came here. Ok?" Everyone agrees.

The gang splits up.

Team 1  
Leading: 2nd Vanessa  
Addison  
Holly  
Millie  
Operation: Save Candace!

They all hide behind some trees, following the Amazon-like female species, as they escort Candace to an empty area that has many very large rocks around it. Candace stares at the size of the rocks.

"You guys really aren't going to throw those at me, are you?" She asked a captor. They all gasp.

"She just doesn't stop, does she?" One captor said.

"To rid ourselves of your rotten mouth, yes, yes we are," Another captor answered. Candace gulps.

"Wow, those are some BIG ROCKS..." Addison said. "These women are monsters!"

"Stay focused, Addison..." Holly said.

"Right." She agreed, still staring at the rocks.

"Okay, ladies," 2nd Vanessa spoke. "You see the trees above the bouldering area? We're gonna need two of you to disguise as trees, and the other girl will swing on a vine in those trees to sweep in, save Candace and head back to the area. I'll take care of the boulders."

Team 2 Operation: Pucker Up  
Leading: 2nd Candace  
Isabella  
2nd Isabella  
Ginger  
Stacy  
Norm

They all overhear two of the women speaking. One with cougar-like fur, the other with leopard-like fur.

"Can't wait to taste them..." One said.

"I saw them. They're young...except an old one with a funny looking nose. I don't want that in my stomach..." The other said.

"Haha, maybe the Empress will just boulder the old one like the other one." Both females laugh.

"Let's go see how they're gonna cook them. I hope it's a stew," the cougar said.

"I would like a soup myself," the leopard said. Team 2 follows the feline ladies over to a hut similar to the one they were held captive, just bigger.

They sneak around to an opening on the side, looking at the boys in a giant cauldron.

"The old one I decided to trash. It's in the dump in the back. As for the rest, they are all nice and seasoned up. Now we need the fire." The female cook said.

"We'll get it," The two cat-like women said, rushing out of the hut.

"Darn, it's a stew." The leopard said.

"Okay. Norm, you can go get the Doc in the dump. But whatever you do, don't get spotted!" 2nd Candace said.

"No problem," Norm spoke.

"Let me handle the cook, then we'll take the boys out to the area." 2nd Candace said, taking some vines from a tree behind them.

Back with Team 1, the captors have Candace completely surrounded, their selective boulders in front of them. The Empress arrives and sits on her throne made out of old victims' bones. The captors all look at the Empress as she lifts her hand.

Before the Empress brought her hand down, the women watched as each boulder vanished before their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Empress screeched. "Where are my BOULDERS!?"

"Sorry, no bouldering today," 2nd Vanessa said, blowing on her watch.

"The prisoner! She's escaped! Get her!" The Empress shouted as the captors went to collect their weapons, until...

"Now, girls!" 2nd Vanessa shouted. From right above the bouldering area, the two trees turn around and fires a rock from a self-made slingshot into the spears, breaking them all. Then. Candace looks up and sees a girl swinging from a vine.

"Candace!" Millie shouted her name, coming down to her. "Grab my hand!" Candace takes Millie's hand and then grips onto the vine as it swings back up to where the girls are.

"Ok, girls! Remember the plan!" 2nd Vanessa shouted.

"Let's go!" Addison said, taking off the tree costume with Holly.

"Grr!"

"Empress! Shall we go after them?" One asked.

"No matter. We still have their friends...and they're going to taste delicious! Tell the cook to hurry with our feast!"

"Yes, Empress!" The women went off to the kitchen.

'Ok, Candace, let's hope you guys have already taken the boys out...' 2nd Vanessa thought, running off to the area.

2nd Candace enters from the front and sneaks up to the cook with her back turned and ties her up with the vines.

"Ok, ladies! Let's hurry!" She shouted. The girls all come in. 2nd Candace picks up 2nd Buford. Ginger picks up Baljeet, but felt something...strange. 'Huh?' Ginger thought. Then, both Isabellas pulled out Phineas, when Isabella felt something strange, too... 'Wait...what?' She thought. She looks over at Ginger, who has a similar expression.

"Ginger?" Isabella said.

"Isabella, you feel it, too?" Ginger said. Ginger walks up to Phineas, with 2nd Isabella still holding him. She touches him and feels it on Phineas. She pulls Phineas away from 2nd Isabella.

"HEY!" 2nd Isabella exclaimed, about to fight with Ginger until 2nd Candace stops her.

"Stop being picky. We need all the boys!" She said, holding 2nd Buford.

"Grr..Fine!" She said, picking up Buford. Isabella touches Baljeet and feels it on him. She picks him up. Gretchen picks up Ferb.

"All right. Let's go before-" 2nd Candace said before they saw some women at the front of the kitchen door.

"Get them!" One of them shouted. They all started to run towards them.

"Out the back!" Stacy said. They took their boys out of the kitchen to head back to the area. They see Norm holding Dr. D.

"Norm, can you shapeshift? To like a car or something?" 2nd Candace asked.

"Yes, yes I can," He said, transforming into a van.

"Everyone in!" They all went into Norm and he drove off through the trees.

As the van was approaching the area, they noticed the rest of the crew already there...with Candace. They all get out of Norm with the guys as Norm changes back into a robo-man.

"Ok, now that we're all here," 2nd Candace said, "Let's get out of this dimension first, then we'll wake them up..."

"Sir, are you there?" 2nd Vanessa said, speaking through her watch. 2nd Carl pulls up on the screen. "Can you teleport us directly to where Agent P is using the multi-port machine?"

"I'm not sure, we've never done it for no more than 3 people..." Her boss spoke. "Plus you guys would have to come back to our dimension..."

"What do you say, guys?" 2nd Vanessa said, talking mainly to 2nd Candace.

"All right. At least we know there's no one there, so we'll be safe..." 2nd Candace agreed.

"Ok, sir. We're on our way back." 2nd Vanessa told her boss. "Out."


	16. Kisses

Back in the 2nd Dimension at SIR...

"I guess removing them from that dimension didn't wear off the effects of the maletonium on their lips," 2nd Candace concluded with 5 boys and one man all still knocked out. "Guess we don't have a choice...pucker up, girls. And that's an order! Well, maybe minus the Doc."

"Eww!" The girls said. As the leader, 2nd Candace went first, going to her dimension's Buford.

"Ugh, I know I'm not gonna like this," She said before grabbing his head and pressing her lips to his. It didn't even last a second as she pulled away and 2nd Buford wakes up.

"Huh? What's goin' on?" He said, wondering what happened. "I had the most amazing dream..." 2nd Candace wipes her mouth quickly.

With that, Ginger kissed Phineas. However, it was not like 2nd Candace's kiss. It went on for about 5 seconds before Phineas woke up. 2nd Isabella just stood there, her anger fueling at the sight. Phineas, suddenly seeing Ginger's position and what she was doing, fainted. She giggled.

2nd Isabella picks up Buford and kisses him. But when she did, all her anger somehow vanished as she felt...chemistry? She pulled away, suddenly wanting it more as Buford's eyes open.

"You ok?" Buford said, staring at her as she stared at him.

"Huh?" She said, broken out of her trance."Yeah. I'm fine."_ 'Looks like someone enjoyed that kiss,'_ 2nd Candace thought, knowing her 2nd-in-command.

"Ok, which one of you will kiss Ferb?" 2nd Candace asked. The girls were all hesitant.

"I guess I'll do it," Addison said, volunteering. The very girl who passed on the opportunity before was now volunteering to do it? What the other girls didn't know, was that when she saw Ginger kissing Phineas as long as she did, she thought_ 'well, if she kissed him for that long, I guess kissing a boy isn't as gross as I think it is'_. Addison picked up the Brit's head and kissed him quickly. _'Eh, not bad,'_ She thought as the kiss only lasted a second. Ferb wakes up.

Only one boy left...and Phineas is shocked to see who has to kiss him!

Isabella held up Baljeet's head._ 'I can't believe I'm doing this! But it's to save him...'_ She thought. Getting flustered looking at his lips, she closed her eyes and dipped in. Her lips touched his...but they didn't pull away. The girls all look as Isabella seemed to have left all dimensions as her kiss was going on for 5 seconds...10...At ten seconds, Baljeet opens his eyes to see his female friend kissing him. Frozen at first, he did nothing. Twenty...25...30 seconds. At this mark, he just closed his eyes and pressed his lips back on hers. Forty...45 seconds...then Isabella opens her eyes and realizes he's awake and quickly pulls away. Warped back into reality, Isabella looks to see all the girls with surprised looks on their faces, their mouths agape and their eyes bulging.

"What?" Isabella said, blushing at the eyes focused on her.

"That was a long kiss..." Stacy said, not believeing it herself.

"I..." Isabella started to say, thinking up an excuse.

"She wanted to make sure I was ok," Baljeet suddenly interrupted.

"Well, anyway," 2nd Vanessa said. "The Multi-Port machine is ready..." She guides them to a machine with a disk on the floor while above it was a claw-like device. "However," she continued, "it has not been tested on so many people so it may take a few tries to get to where we're going..."

"Where are we going?" 2nd Candace asked.

"Believe it or not...the 3rd Dimension. Like our dimension and theirs, except it has more...depth." 2nd Vanessa explained.

"All right, everyone. This is it...does everyone here still have their tranquilizers?" 2nd Candace asked.

"Check!" They all said, sans Stacy and Dr. D, who was still asleep.

"Still, who's gonna wake the Doctor up?" 2nd Vanessa asked. Then 2nd Carl pressed a button on his watch.

"Ms. Charlene, could you come in here, please?" 2nd Carl asked.

"Yes, sir," She obeyed.

"Mom?" 2nd Vanessa said, looking as her mother entered the SIR.

"She works here too, in secret, undercover missions." 2nd Carl clarified. "Plus she was married to a guy who looked just like him, except this one has both eyes. This man has been exposed to maletonium and needs to be awakened by the lips of a woman. Please kiss him to wake him up." In seconds, 2nd Vanessa's mom left the SIR. "Well, I tried."

"Guess he's staying here," 2nd Candace said. "We may need Norm though."

"At your service," Norm repsonded.

"Stacy, you stay here, too." 2nd Carl looked over to his right to see 2nd Stacy. In his eyes she was glowing in her buffalo clothing and her long flowing ebony hair.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Sir, we're ready to-" 2nd vanessa started to say until she saw his eyes transfixed on the Japanese girl. "Sir!" She exclaimed, snapping him back into focus.

"Ah, right. Ok. Everyone on the disk." 2nd Carl said. Stacy looks at him. He could see her saying **_'Yoroshiku ne? (Take good care of me)'_** And looks away briefly to see everyone that is going on the trip on the disk on the floor. "Agent V, you know what to do. Ready? Here we go!" He pulls a lever and the claw-like mechanism starts spinning around them, going faster and faster until it was moving so fast, you saw air swishing in a circle. Then, there's a sudden flash and the claw slows down and eventually stops to reveal the crew have all disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" 2nd Stacy asked him.

"I don't know, but Agent V is with them, so they'll reach their destination in no time." 2nd Carl answered, looking at her.

"Um, are you ok?" She said.

"Yes. Wonderful." He answered sighing. He briefly closed his eyes...and when he opened them he felt lips on his cheek. He looks to see Stacy give him a quick peck.

"Don't think nothing of it," 2nd Stacy said, looking away. "It's just that you're helping my friend..and I'm grateful." Holding his cheek, he sighs again.


	17. Dimension Jumping

**A/N: Alot of the dimensions that will appear in this Chapter many of you will be aware of. There are brief parts with certain people of a few of these dimensions, but it's not entirely based upon the two different dimensions meeting. This is NOT A CROSSOVER FANFIC. They're only used for this chapter. Copyrights for each dimension & their affiliates will be posted AFTER the chapter is complete. Thanks!**

The gang reappears at another disc in another dimension. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, wrong dimension," 2nd Isabella concluded. "We're still two dimensional..."

"Dimmsdale?" Isabella said, reading the billboard. "Funny name for a city..."

"And Danville isn't?" Candace remarked.

"Touche." Isabella answered, pointing at her. 2nd Buford looked at it and noticed a man with glasses and his ear on his neck.

"What's that dude doing to the billboard? And why is his ear on his neck? This is so weird. Can we get out of here?" She said, freaked out.

"Hang on," 2nd Vanessa said, bending down to the disk below their feet. There were two gears there. She shifted the one on the left a bit and pulled out a remote. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" She presses the button and the circle outside the disk where they were not standing started spinning like the claw device did before. Then they warped into another dimension.

The next dimension looked funny...and so did they.

"Haha! Look at us! We're all yellow!" Baljeet said.

"It looks like we're in a lab," 2nd Vanessa observed and noticed a name on a beaker. "Professor Frink."

"Look at that sign! It says we're in Springfield..." Buford said, pointing out the window.

"Springfield, what?" Addison asked.

"There are many states with a city named Springfield," Ferb stated.

"Oh well, wrong dimension..." 2nd Candace said. 2nd Vanessa shifts the left gear again, warping them out.

The guys appear again...

"Still two-dimensional..." Gretchen verified.

"Ah, we're in Middleton." 2nd Vanessa said, recognizing this dimension.

"You've been here before?" 2nd Isabella asked.

"Yep. Here I met another fellow hero...she's a cheerleader."

"A cheerleader? A hero?" 2nd Candace said, not believing it.

"Being flexible and having the ability of an acrobat helps alot." 2nd Vanessa told her. "Let's hurry before they find us. She has this sidekick who tried to hit on me...eww!" She shift the same gear quickly and pushes the button.

The next dimension looked kind of creepy.

"Like Zoinks," A voice said as the gang appeared. "Vanessa?"

"Where are we now?" Isabella asked 2nd Vanessa.

"Coolsville," 2nd Vanessa said. "Hey, Shaggy."

"Ranessa!" The dog spoke, licking her.

"Haha, all right, Scooby. Calm down." She said, giggling.

"Did that dog...just talk?" Addison said, freaking out.

"Yeah, he gets that alot," Shaggy said, petting his best friend.

"G-g-guys..." 2nd Buford stuttered. "Look b-b-b-behind you..."

"There's a ghost behind us, isn't there?" Shaggy asked, motioning his thumb behind his back. The kids all nod in agreement.

"Zoinks!" They turn around to see it. "We're outta here!"

"Rye!" Scooby waved, racing off with Shaggy as the ghost chases after them.

"Nice seeing ya again, guys." 2nd Vanessa said, repeating her procedure to warp them out.

Next dimension looked...destroyed.

"Jersey," 2nd Vanessa asked before anyone could ask.

"Whoa! Look who it is," A voice said as giant robot with a car for a head. "Hey, Vanessa!" A big guy said.

"Vanessa," A skinny pale guy said. "It's been a while, beautiful..."

"Coop!" She said happily. "Jamie..." She said, not so happily. "Megas still destroying Jersey I see..."

"Hey, whatever it takes to save the planet," Coop said.

"Again," Jamie added.

"We gotta go guys." She said, repeating the procedure again.

Next dimension!

"Wow, you've been in a lot of dimensions," Isabella said.

"Had to. Part of my job." 2nd Vanessa replied.

"Whoa...look at us..." Phineas said, looking at his body. "We're all bulgy..."

"We must be here!" 2nd Isabella said, happily. "We're three-dimensional!"

"We're in another lab," 2nd Buford noticed.

"Oh, I know this lab." 2nd Vanessa said, liking her 3-D figure. At that moment the owner appears in his lab.

"How did-" A boy with a swirled hairstyle started to ask until he saw Vanessa. "Oh...hi, Vanessa," he said, getting all giddy.

"Hey, James..." 2nd Vanessa answered.

"Using the mutli-port machine again, I see...and with a bigger quantity...how's it going?" He asked.

"Not well, we're trying to get to a different third-dimension that looks like our own..." She told him.

"Wait, why are we telling him?" Candace asked.

"Jimmy Neutron here is the smartest boy of this dimension..." She answers Candace.

"Aww, Vanessa. She doesn't need to know that," He said, blushing. "Anyway, I think I can help..."

"Most appreciated, James."

"Could everyone step off the disk, please?" Everyone listens and steps off. Jimmy observes it. "Vanessa, have you been adjusting just the left gear?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it appears you've turned the left gear 360 degrees and it shifted the right gear clockwise 45 degrees, which brought you here. In what degrees is your second dimension on the machine?" He asked her.

"0, 0 of course." She asnwered.

"So it'd be safe to assume your third dimension is the same...just the opposite direction." Jimmy concluded.

"Makes sense. So 180, 180. Got it." She kisses Jimmy on his cheek. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Heheh...no problem. Glad I could help." He replied, holding his cheek.

"Don't tell Cindy I was here. You know how jealous she gets." 2nd Vanessa said.

"My lips are sealed." He said, laughing as she adjusted the gears.

"All right, guys. Everyone on the disk." Everyone gets on the disk. "I'll visit soon, Jimmy."

"Looking forward to it, Vanessa," He replied, still grinning. With a push of the button, they disappeared. Just then Cindy came in.

"Who was here?" Cindy said. "I smell perfume!"

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Jimmy exclaimed.

The crew again are in the third-dimensional form. They all look around.

"Guys, we're here..." 2nd Vanessa said.

**A/N: Copyrights:**

**Dimmsdale, Mr. Crocker of Fairly OddParents, property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Professor Frink, Springfield, even the yellow skin of The Simpsons, property of Matt Groening and FOX.**

**Middleton, Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable of Kim Possible, property of Mark McCorkle and Disney.**

**Shaggy & Scooby of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, property of Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network.**

**Jersey, Coop, Jamie & Megas of Megas XLR, property of Jody Schaeffer and George Krstic and Cartoon Network.**

**Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, property of John A. Davis and Nickelodeon.**


	18. Phineas and Ferb: 3D Part 1

A/N: Okay guys. this is the first part of the last 3-part chapter called Phineas & Ferb: The 3rd Dimension. Like with the two alternate dimensions, there will be distinction be tween the three:

For example:  
Isabella = 1st Dimension 2nd Isabella = 2nd Dimension 3rd Isabella = 3rd Dimension

That is all. ^^

They looked around their new surroundings. It was Danville all right, only...darker. The sky was completely gray and the buildings around them were destroyed.

"What destruction..." 2nd Vanessa said.

"Just like our dimension," 2nd Buford remembered.

"Ok, we're here. What do we do now?" 2nd Isabella asked 2nd Candace.

"I'm sure that like our dimensions, this one also has a safe place, let's start heading for Phineas & Ferb's spot." The group sticks together, with Isabella grabbing Baljeet, Ginger grabbing Phineas, Addison pairing with Gretchen, Millie pairing with Holly, while 2nd Isabella takes Buford's hand.

"We...need to stick together," 2nd Isabella said, not looking at him as she blushes. Buford looks at her and says nothing. Speechless, it seems. And 2nd Buford, 2nd Vanessa, 2nd Candace and Norm are all solo.

"I wonder how they're like," Isabella wondered. "Our Phineas and Ferb are always trying to make summer fun. Your Phineas and Ferb are part of a secret group, or were," She motioned to 2nd Candace.

"We're gonna find out soon enough," 2nd Candace answered her. Then, 2nd Buford looked up to see something.

"What...is...that!?" He said, pointing at what looks to be a giant globe with a stick right through it on top of a big building that read: "DFT Incorporated?"

"That must be where the boys are," 2nd Candace concluded. "Don't worry, guys. Big Sister's comin'..."

Meanwhile, in that very building...

Two familiar kids are monitoring the entire city and notices the gang.

"Sir!" The curly-haired, pointy-nosed boy alerted, "They're here!"

"They brought the last -inator, too," The oddly-shaped-headed boy with little hair on it added.

"Excellent," A voice spoke. "Isn't it, brother?"

"Yes, yes it is," The brother replied.

"Thaddeus! Sent the people after them. Capture them at once! Thor! Keep your eyes on the screens." The other brother ordered.

"Yes sir!" Both boys said. Thaddeus speaks into a microphone.

"We have intruders in Sector 14. Wanted Alive."

"It looks like some of those we didn't get have come...just to fail and have us make them our mindless slaves!" 2nd Phineas spoke, revealing three people in chairs with clamps around thir wrists and ankles. 2nd Thaddeus, 2nd Thor and 3rd Psychic Doofenshmirtz.

"You'll never get away with this!" 2nd Thaddeus shouted, jerking his body around.

"All of this has been forseen," Another voice spoke. 2nd Phineas goes to the source of the current speaker and says,

"Shut up! Stupid Fortune-teller."

"The one who holds the key to defeating your machine will be awakened," The Fortune Teller spoke again.

"Is that so?" 2nd Ferb spoke.

"We've recruited someone to take care of that..." 2nd Phineas grinned.

"Huh!? What the-" Dr. D suddenly said as he jolted up from being kissed by 2nd Charlene.

"At least _this_ Heinz keeps his breath fresh," 2nd Charlene mentioned, about to leave the room, when... "Pay up," She said, putting her hand out to her boss.

2nd Carl pulls out a pair of tickets. "As promised, here are the tickets to Hawaii you wanted." He said, handing them to her.

"Good. My daughter and I are going on vacation after all of this is over..." She said, leaving the room.

"Was that my ex-wife?" The Doc asked.

"No," 2nd Carl answered.

"Hey, you're Monobrow's assistant," Dr. D said.

"Wrong again." He said, slightly irked at the word "assistant".

"Am I still in another dimension?"

"Yes, yes you are." He answers. "Agent V mentioned something about your -inators being stolen?"

"Yeah! Where did everybody go? Last thing I remember, we were in some Utopia-like place or something. Eh, might've been a dream."

2nd Carl looks on the screen of Agent P's watch as it suddenly shows a picture.

"Agent P has been caught by the enemy! Agent V, come in..." 2nd Carl spoke on his screen.

Back with the gang, they're suddenly surrounded by people with white eyes and all sorts of weapons from bats and clubs to maces and swords.

"Remember, we don't hurt them." 2nd Candace reminded everyone.

"GET THEM!" A voice shouted over a megaphone nearby. All the people around the gang started charging. As the gang were about to sedate everyone, the groud below them suddenly opened up.

"Huh?" 2nd Vanessa said, before the whole gang were sent down below. Before the zombified residents could reach it, it closed up. The gang are now sliding down a big tube that is sucking them through the 3rd Danville sewer line, swinging left and right.

"Agent V, come in..." 2nd Vanessa heard on her watch. Being tangled with everyone after the sudden fall, she manages to reach her arm, which is underneath Candace's bottom, and pushes a button. Her boss appears on screen. "We've awakened the Doc."

"What? Mom actually kissed him?" She said. "...you bribed her, didn't you?"

"Yep." He answered.

"Fiji?" She asked.

"Hawaii." He answered again. "Have you reached the right dimension?"

"Yes, yes we have. Just like ours the whole area was destroyed. We're sliding down a giant tube. No idea where it will lead."

"Anywho, your partner has been captured...by the boys," He clarified. "I'm monitoring his watch. They're in a big building. Dr. D looks up at the screen.

"My -inators! They are there!" He exclaimed. As 2nd Agent P's watch started to show the Doc's -inators all put together into a giant sphere. "What have they done!?" He exclaimed.

"We noticed that too," She remembered.

"Uh-oh. They found Agent P's watch..." 2nd Carl declared as the screen went black. "Keep your screen on, Agent V."

"Understood," she replied as they're suddenly approaching what looks to be the end of the tube. "Guys...brace yourselves!"

The gang reaches the end of line and they all land on a floor.

"Where are we?" 2nd Isabella asked as everyone got up.

"Enter the doors," A voice spoke over an intercom.

"What do we do? It could be a trap..." Candace said.

"It could be, but seeing as they apparently saw what was about to happen between us & the mind-controlled people and then sent us on own way, I'm assuming they're on our side," Buford spoke.

"He does have a point," Baljeet agreed. With that, the nerd and bully opens the door.


	19. Phineas and Ferb: 3D Part 2

"Whoa..." Was all they could say as they saw inventions galore all around them. Cloaking machines, time portals, shrink rays, the works in advanced technology.

"It's about time you guys got here," A familiar voice said coming to greet them. It's...

"Isabella?" They all said. 3rd Isabella was dressed in a lab coat. Her height a little taller and ebony hair longer than the other two Isabellas with glasses and high heeled shoes. Baljeet & Phineas looked with mezmerizing faces. "Wow..." They said simultaneously.

"Sorry, boys," She smiled, "I'm happily taken. Anyway, you guys are obviously here to end what Phineas and Ferb have started..." She said, which shocked everyone.

"What!?" They all looked at Phineas and Ferb.

"Not them, obviously," 3rd Isabella assured. "By the way, guys, nice take on the swap..."

"Swap?" Candace asked, curious.

"They hide it really well," 3rd Isabella continued. "But I'm sure somebody had to know about the switch..."

"What switch?" 2nd Candace asked, as confused as her other self.

"I did," Ginger rose her hand.

"Me too," Isabella joined her fellow Fireside.

"Naturally." She said to Isabella winking. "We know Phineas when we feel him..."

"How long did you know?" 'Baljeet' said.

"Since we had to kiss you guys to wake you up," Ginger explained. "Isabella and I knew who we were kissing..."

"So..." 2nd Isabella said, looking at Buford. "You're not Buford...you're...Ferb!" She concluded.

"And Ferb is Buford, yep," 'Phineas' continued.

Isabella was curious when her 3rd-dimensional counterpart told her she was happily taken...

"Isabella, who are you-" She began to ask. 3rd Isabella smiles at her alternate self, knowing what she was asking.

"He's up there," She said, pointing up to the ceiling. "Hey! Come down!" There were two people on the ceiling as they came down as if through molecular transportation.

"Well, lookie here, it's us," 3rd Phineas said. "Come here to surrender?" He said, pulling out a...pen?

"That's not them, honey," 3rd Isabella said. Isabella then looked at 'Baljeet'.

"Oh." He said, putting the pen away.

Back at SIR, 2nd Carl couldn't take his eyes off Stacy.

"Ok, you're weirding me out," She said.

"Sorry," he said. "You're just so..." Then, 2nd Agent P arrives on the scene. "Agent P! You escaped the brothers?" The platypus nods. "Are you ok?" He nods again.

"Something doesn't feel right," Dr. D started to say. Then, 2nd Perry leaped towards Dr. D with a webbed foot, knocking Dr. D off his feet.

"Agent P, what are you doing!?" His boss exclaimed as the Doc was getting beat up. "Stop this now!"

"He's with them!" Dr. D concluded. "He must be mind-controlled!" Then when 2nd Perry was about to give the Doc a kick to the face, he's stopped by a fedora. "What the-" They all watch as the fedora came back to a boomerang at the first dimension's Perry. "Perry the Platypus!"

Reversing back a bit...

After escaping the amazon-like women, Agent P received a message from his boss, Major Monogram.

"Agent P, the Carl from the other dimension synched us up with your watch's frequency. You're needed back here to get something..." The Major spoke. With a salute, Perry waited behind a tree, knowing that somehow, someway the gang would get out of this predicament. sometime later, he noticed most of the gang on, or in, Norm. He decides to hitch a ride and uses his rope gun to attach it to the moving robot. When the whole gang was reunited, Agent P warped back to the 2nd Dimension with them. Releasing the rope from Norm, he gets another message from his boss.

"Agent P, you need to find a way to get back to our dimension..." MM aleerted. Then Perry remembers the gang were back in this dimension to get to the other dimension. Perry uses stealth to follow his owners and their friends and their other selves. When they entered the SIR he noticed them all standing on a machine. He held his watch to it to show his boss and watched as it rapidly spun around them and they vanished.

So while the Doc the was still unconscious and Stacy had just kissed 2nd Carl. Perry gets on the multi-port machine. Having the machine scanned, Carl them appears on his watch's screen.

"Ok, Agent P. It looks as if there are two gears in the center of it. They will be below your feet. They are coordinates within two complete circles. Vanessa has adjusted the left gear about 45 degrees, which makes the coordinates 45, 0. So that would mean that the dimension you're in now is 0, 0. Since OUR dimension is BEFORE theirs, you must twist the left gear to 315 degrees exactly. It should take you back here." Carl explained.

Nodding at the logic, Perry adjusted the gear as Carl instructed. And by pure luck, Carl's elbow shifted the lever down after Stacy kissed him, teleporting Agent P.

Agent P looks around. He recognizes the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building anywhere...he was home.

"Agent P, report back to your owner's home and collect the other portable scanner for Agent V." With no jetpack, he had to resort to getting to his owner's house Spider-man style. Using his rope gun and swinging from building to building.

When he finally got to his home, he went to the front door and knocked at the door to the tune of his theme song. The mat beneath him flipped open and he jumps inside, sliding through another tube leading right to the boys' room. coming out from under Phineas' bed, he grabs the other scanner.

"You have the scanner?" MM asked him on his watch. Perry shows his boss. "Excellent. Carl used your cloning machine from the previous invasion and replicated an alternate dimension-inator. With this, you can get back to the 2nd Dimension. Then have Carl from their dimension send you to where Agent V is." Perry gets to the boys' alarm clock and pushed a button in the back of it, sending through another tube to his underground headquarters. Carl is already there, ready.

"Ok, Agent P," Carl said, activating the machine. "Save the world! Again!" With a salute, Perry leaps into the second dimension.

Back to the present...

Both Perrys chattered in what seemed to be an argument. Perry looks at the scanner he's holding and noticed something different about 'him'. 2nd Carl look at Perry as he tosses the scanner to him. Barely catching it, 2nd Carl reads the scanner.

"He's been bugged! Agent P, remove the bug!" 2nd Carl asked him. Both Perrys stanced as they are once again to engage in battle.

Back with the gang in the 3rd Dimension...

"So that's why you guys decided to do this. Clever," 3rd Isabella said. "Like usual."

"That also explains why we didn't make anything," Isabella added.

"Exactly. Would've blown our cover. It was just by coincidence Buford and Baljeet came through the front door," 'Baljeet' said. "Ferb and I were gonna swap our own selves."

"That's so like us," 3rd Phineas said, looking at his bro.

"Yes, yes it is," 3rd Ferb agreed. Suddenly, they all hear a bang at the door.

"They found us..." 3rd Phineas said. "We, from another dimension, came and stole our inventions along with some they already had..."

"So we hid the rest of our inventions here, right below my house," 3rd Isabella explained as the banging sound got louder and the doors start to dent.

"Don't worry, guys," 2nd Candace spoke. "We were ready for this..all right guys. Load up your tranquilizers."

The dents were bending the doors as one of the zombies popped their heads in it. It was 3rd Candace.

"Man, they got her..." 3rd Phineas said. Phineas fires a dart at her neck. Her eyes slowly started to close as she was knocked out.

Then the doors were broken through. The three from the current dimension looked as it was their family and close friends.

"FIRE!" 2nd Candace shouted. They all fire at the zombies, knocking them out one by one...but some were fast... "Darn it! They're fast," She said as 2nd & 3rd Suzy came behind 2nd Candace.

"Sir, look out!" 2nd Isabella said, jumping at 3rd Suzy and Isabella jumping at 2nd Suzy, pinning both little girls on the floor, shot a dart through their necks and they're out. Before they knew it, the only ones left were the former members of the Rebeliion & the 3rd Fireside Girls...

"Why you're using the tranquilizers?" 2nd Addison said.

"Yeah," 3rd Millie added. "You girls fight like BOYS..." That struck a nerve in the Firesides as they threw their tranquilizers down. Using speed, the Rebeliion members picked up the tranquilizers and aimed at the Firesides... "Hehe, fools."

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine," 3rd Addison said as they fired at the girls. Frozen in shock, the girls couldn't move.

"Reflect," 3rd Isabella spoke. Suddenly a forcefield encircled the gangas the dart were reverted back to the ones holding them and they're all caught and fall to the floor. That left the 3rd Firesides.

"You won't be able to get us that easily," 3rd Gretchen said. As the forcefield was lifted.

"Let me handle them," 3rd Isabella spoke, coming through everyone. Fixating her glasses, in seconds the girls were unbugged.

"Huh?" 3rd Gretchen said, looking around. All the girls saw their former leader.

"Isabella!" They all went around her and hugged her.

"Haha, ok girls. I missed you guys too." 3rd Isabella said. "I quit the Firesides to pursue my greatest accomplishment," She explained. "I left them in great hands..." She said, looking at 3rd Candace.

"How did you unbug them so quickly?" Both Isabellas asked her.

"Easy." 3rd Isabella said.

"Oh," Both Isabellas said, getting it.

"Huh?" 'Phineas' said. "How'd she do it?"

"Easy," both of them said, giggling. The gang all go to unbug their family and friends.

"Pinning our loved ones against us...this is unforgivable," 3rd Phineas said. "No more hiding. Time to finish this...once and for all!"

"You got that from a movie," 3rd Ferb said.

"Yes, yes I did. Doesn't it work in a situation like this?" 3rd Phineas said.

"Yes, yes it does," 3rd Isabella agreed.

"Glad you feel that way," 2nd Vanessa spoke. "Because I have a plan..."

Back at the SIR, Perry and 2nd Perry are facing off, near missing each other with each attack and counter attack. It was until Perry got behind second Perry and using the same technique from the first invasion, grabbed the semi-aquatic's arms. 2nd Carl walks up to 2nd Agent P and pulls the bug off, breaking it between his fingers.

"Whew! Close one," 2nd Carl said. "But why did he attack Dr. D?"

"Platypuses...platy-anyway, their kind seem to not like me," Dr. D explained.

"That can't be it...I need to strap Agent P into the machine to see his memories of what he just went through with the boys."


	20. Phineas and Ferb: 3D Final

"OK, everyone clear on the plan?" 2nd Vanessa asked.

"...I still can't believe my brothers are behind all of this," 2nd Candace said, gloomy.

"They're not, Candace," 2nd Vanessa told her.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to expose your 'brothers' for the longest...but you kept stopping me from doing it. We at the agency knew the only way to convince you otherwise was to show you." 2nd Vanessa explained. "Your brothers are not behind this. They're just pawns, just like your family and friends."

Sucking up her sadness and loading her newly modified tranquilizer gun, 2nd Candace locks it and loads it. "Let's go."

Back at SIR...

"So the boys have Thaddeus, Thor and the Dr. D from the 3rd Dimension, who is apparently a fortune teller, captured...and they bugged you and sent you here to stop HIM?" 2nd Carl analyzed, through watching his Agent P's thoughts. "I'm still not sure why...Dr. D, have you ever been in this dimension before?"

"Nope," he simply answered. "But they are my -inators...I guess they thought I could-" Then, Doof stares frozen in space.

"Dr. D?" 2nd Carl said. Both he and 2nd Stacy walked over to him and waved their hands in front of his face. No reaction. "He's lost it."

"What do we do?" 2nd Stacy asked. "What's happened to him?"

"One of two things, either he's in a form of meditation, or he's completely paralyzed." 2nd Carl concluded. This made Perry ponder himself. What made Dr. D go into a state of paralysis?

"Ok, Norm, vehicle mode," 2nd Candace said. Norm transforms into a van again, seating 2nd Candace, the Rebellion sans 2nd Isabella, 'Phineas' & 'Ferb'.

"Be careful out there guys. No telling what that device can do," 2nd Vanessa warned.

"We'll be fine," 2nd Candace said. Then, she pulls her hand out. "You guys be careful, too."

Gladly taking her hand, they shake. "We will." Norm and the gang gets sucked into a tube, leading up to the surface. "All right, ladies," 2nd Vanessa said to the two Isabellas. "You're with me." Both Isabellas go to their selective boy.

'Baljeet' grabs Isabella's hand. "Be careful..." He said.

"I will." She then hugs him. He holds her as they look at each other and gave a brief kiss.

'Buford' dips 2nd Isabella and kisses her. When he picked her up, she was dizzy. "Come back in one piece," He said.

"You got it," She replied. Then the girls take the same tube out.

"All right then," 3rd Isabella said to the two boys. "Let's get to work."

In Dr. D's subconscious...

"Heinz..." A voice called his name.

"Huh? Where am I?" Dr. D said, looking around, but saw nothing...

"You're in a meditative state," the voice spoke. Someone suddenly starts to appear walking towards him. "I brought you here..."

"You..." Dr. D said, as if he's looking in a mirror.

"I am you frrom this dimension. I am not just a fortune teller, I am a spiritual man who can tap into my, our subconscious. We are from different worlds, but we are one and the same." 3rd Doof explained.

"So you intend on taking over YOUR Tri-State Area too?" He asked himself.

"No. Not sure why the others want to do that..." 3rd Doof answered plainly.

"You mean...there are more like us?" Then, more variations of Dr. D appeared before him.

"More than you can imagine," 3rd Doof stated. "YOU, Heinz Doofenshmirtz..."

"ME?" One Doof said.

"He meant me!" Another Doof remarked.

"Geez, I really need to time these things," 3rd Doof said, making the others vanish. "YOU hold the key to the end of this calamity..."

"What? Where is it then?" Dr. D asked. "And what does it unlock? Is it power?" He grinned happily.

"No. Seriously, what is up with us?" 3rd Doof stated again. "The KEY, is not an actual key...it is the very thing that can stop the contraption made from your inventions..."

"Well, what is it?" Dr. D asked.

"For a genius who can invent so many things, you're pretty slow. It's-"

Then, Dr. D is out of his trance.

"Whoa...that was weird." He said.

Back at the DFT building...

'So close!' 3rd Doof thought.

"Thought you could fool me, huh?" 2nd Phineas said, strapping something to his head. "You may not know what this is, but it'll keep you from trying to reach your fellow Doof...you Doof."

"Sir!" Thaddeus alerted. "There's a van with a face on it heading this way...and there are non-bugged people in it..."

"So they managed to de-bug their loved ones...let's see how they do facing the others. Deploy everyone!"

As the van was heading towards the building, Norm suddenly came to a complete stop.

"Norm, why did you-" 2nd Candace began to say until she looked in front of her. "Oh, boy..."

"It's...everyone," 'Phineas' said.

"It's an ambush!" 'Ferb' added.

"Ok, guys. Let's do it!" 2nd Candace said as they all got out of Norm and he changes back. "De-bug as many of them as you can..." 'And hope the boys will finish in time,' 2nd Candace thought.

"Let's see how they get out of this one," 2nd Phineas said, manaically laughing after.

"Sir!" Thaddeus interrupted. "Phineas and Ferb are amongst them!"

"Is that so?" 2nd Phineas said. "Make sure they're all brought here to me...un-bugged. I have something far worse for them than being our mindless minions..."

"Yes, sir," 2nd Thaddeus said, speaking into the microphone again.

"What happened to you?" 2nd Carl asked.

"I was in my subconscious, talking to myself about how to stop my -inators..."

"And?" 2nd Carl and 2nd Stacy said, both looking somewhat happy.

"I have no idea." Dr. D answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Both then looked disappointed.

"Guess we'll have to hope the guys can stop them." 2nd Carl said.

Completely surrounded by two different dimensional Tri-State residents, the gang de-bugged many using the modified tranquilizer guns the 3rd Dimension crew whipped up, including both dimensions' Love Handel, Tiny Cowboys and Irving, but there were so many left. The Tri-State zombies surrounded them...until...

"Phineas, they're ready!" 3rd Isabella said.

"Hit it, Ferb!" Both Phineas' shouted. The two Ferbs pushed buttons.

Their new inventions pops up out from the sewers on both sides behind the surrounding townspeople. Both Ferbs hit another button and zaps them all.

It looked as if the plan wouldn't work, but...

"Huh?" 2nd Candace said, surprised at how all the zombies just froze. "They did it! Good job, guys!"

The brothers looked as the gang were de-bugging everyone.

"Drat! Where did those lasers come from!?" 2nd Phineas shouted, angry.

"No idea, sir," Thaddeus answered. Then Phineas sits in his chair alongside his brother.

"Let's see how they all like being small with chicken pox and no legs!" 2nd Ferb spoke.

"While we'll be protected with our any-proof belts!" 2nd Phineas added. "Hahahaha!" He maniacally laughed and pushes a button.

Back at SIR...

"My -inators," Doof said, feeling the -inator force. "Are about to collide...my Shirnk-inator, Chicken Pox-inator and Amputationator...-inator." Both 2nd Carl and 2nd Stacy looks at him with disturbing expression on their faces. "All meant for my goody-two-shoes brother, of course..."

"You are one twisted man," They nerd and Japanese girl said together.

"Jinx!" 2nd Stacy said. "You owe me a soda."

The gang watched as the sphere started spinning.

"They've turned it on!" 2nd Candace alerted.

"Well that's not good," 'Buford' said.

"They're gonna use it on the whole city!"

In the Underground Room

"They've turned on the machine!" 3rd Isabella said.

"The guys need to get out of there!" 3rd Phineas said.

"Now is about the time for us to get there," 'Baljeet' said.

"Be careful guys," 3rd Isabella said. She watches them disappear.

Back in the DFT building, the boys were being released by the twins while Agent V unhooks the attachment on 3rd Doof's head and sets him free.

"Isabella..." 2nd Thaddeus said silently. "You came for me..."

"It's all part of the plan," 2nd Isabella replied.

"Now look," 2nd Vanessa motioned to the Isabella twins as she finally completes her objective. "They're not actually Phineas and Ferb, they're Thaddeus and Thor! These guys are Phineas and Ferb...and Doof is just the fortune teller."

"Smart you are, as well as beautiful, Agent V," 2nd Phineas said, knowing they were there, now strapping them all in the very chairs they were released at the push of a button. "But not smart enough...That's right...we found Dr. Doofenshmirtz's alternate dimension machine and stole it. From there, we started our plan. We needed more machines like Dr. D's to create a Device of Doom. However, our dimension's Doofus was in jail, so we decided to take the Alt-Dim Mach for a spin. When we found out about the other dimension's Dr. D, we stole his recent creations right under his nose and headed back. Not before encountering and recuriting ourselves, of course." Thaddeus waves at them, while Thor just stares then turns away.

"Unlike ourselves from that dimension, we could invent way better than they could, so we invented our little bugs first...and planted them on everyone. Again, right under their noses...we even managed to bug you, Isabella," 2nd Phineas said walking over to 2nd Isabella. "With your talents, we used you to go take care of some certain platypuses. We tried to get the leader, too, but she fights in her sleep, so we decided to go for the next best thing...her twin from the other dimension, not before crossing her brothers' room and thinking up the idea to swap brains with them...what better way to really turn things around."

"Then, we sent you there to plant the bug on Candace," He continued pulling up 2nd Isabella's chin. "And you girls were to get rid of the other Agent P. Knowing of Dr. D's plot to take over the other Tri-State area like he did ours, we knew he was formiddable...by that time, our new device was already complete. Then, we just thought, our dimension stinks. So...two-dimensional, so we decided to keep checking out dimensions; took a while, too. Then we came across this one in 3D. We loved it...and decided to rule here. And there you have it."

"You'll never get away with this!" 2nd Vanessa said.

"You got that from a movie," Isabella said.

"Yeah...it just-" 2nd Vanessa started to say.

"Quiet! Isabella," The boy caressed her cheek. "I always found you beautiful and your twin here is...cute with her pink bow, just Thor's type. Join us, girls...we can rule this Tri-State Area together! Side-by-side-by-side-by...well you get the idea."

"You're kidding, right?" They both said.

"Jinx!" Isabella said. "You owe me a soda."

"Join us or your friends and family will be zapped...it's only a matter of time before the device is completely charged. Only one time my brother needs to press the button and it'll be all over..."

"Sir," Thaddeus said. "The device is ready."

"See?" 2nd Ferb turns around with his finger above the button. They all watch as 2nd Ferb's finger slowly shifted towards the button.

Back at SIR, Doof continues to ponder about his -inators and his encounter with his double from the 3rd dimension. 'You have the key to end this...' Dr. D thought. 'The way he said it...like it's something I hold in my pocket-' Then, Doof reaches into his pocket.

"Girls!" 'Baljeet' said, appearing before their eyes.

"Baljeet!" Isabella said.

"Baljeet?" 2nd Phineas said. "How did you-Thor! Press it now!"

Before he could...'Buford appeared behind him and judo chopped his neck, knocking the boy unconscious. But 2nd Ferb;s head was about make contact with the button...

Back at SIR...

"That's it..." Dr. D said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Huh?" 2nd Carl said.

"That's it! I have the key to end this!" Doof said, pulling out a...remote? "The self-destruct button on my Shrinkinator!"

2nd Ferb's head slowly makes it way towards the button. Everyone watches in shock as what is about to happen...

"PRESS IT!" Both 2nd Carl and 2nd Stacy said together again.

"Jinx, you-" Stacy then shuts him up by kissing his lips for a second.

"There. NOW PRESS IT!" 2nd Stacy exclaimed.

When 2nd Ferb's head hit the button...Doof pressed the button...


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

The device vanishes.

"What!? That's impossible!" 2nd Phineas started to say. "Unless...CURSE YOU, DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

"You two..." A voice said, entering the room. It's their sister...and she does NOT look happy.

"Uh-oh..hey, sis..." 2nd Phineas said.

"Wait, how does she know you're you?" 2nd Vanessa asked as the boys freed everyone.

"Sister's intuition," The teen answered. "You boys...are in so much trouble...first you swap brains, now look at us! We look like bulgy freaks!"

"I like my figure in this dimension," 2nd Vanessa said, checking herself out again.

"When mom finds out about this...you'll be grounded for life! NO INVENTIONS, NO MONEY, NOTHING!" With that, she storms out, pissed.

"Wait! Mom doesn't have to know!" 2nd Phineas said, going after her. Then, he remembered his unconscious brother. He shakes him. "Thor, wake up!"

"He won't be up for a few hours," Ferb stated.

"Sis, wait!" Going back after her.

"Mission accomplished, guys." 2nd Vanessa said as the rest of the gang entered the room, including 3rd Phineas Ferb and Isabella. "Let's all go to our homes..."

"Wait," 2nd Isabella said. "Why is it that you two like Phineas so much? What about-" She said, then looks away from them but secretly looks at Ferb.

"Just because we're with Phineas doesn't mean you have to be," 3rd Isabella told her.

"Yeah, be with whoever you want," Isabella added.

"Yeah. I will."

"We modified the Multi-port machine here since you guys will be carrying an entire Tri-State Area with you...it's downstairs." 3rd Phineas said.

"Thanks," 2nd Vanessa said. "Norm, could you pick up 'Ferb' here?"

"No problem," Norm replied, picking up 2nd Thor who is still unconscious.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the Alt Dim Mach. "What should we do with it?" Phineas asked. "Destroy it?"

"If we do that, it means we can't come back to the 2nd Dimension anymore," Candace concluded.

"No, that's not necessary," 2nd Vanessa said. "We could use this at the Agency. We'll keep it from any other potential threats."

They all headed downstairs, along with the device, held by Norm on one shoulder, a knocked out 2nd Thor on the other. Everyone said their goodbyes and were sent back to the 2nd Dimension.

2nd Candace got her REAL brothers back after 2nd Thaddeus and Thor swapped their brains back to their respective heads. Phineas and Ferb does the same with Baljeet and Buford.

"I'm glad you guys are safe," 2nd Candace said holding them.

"Thanks, Candace," Phineas said.

"So..." Isabella said to her other self. "You and Ferb, huh?"

"How did you-right. Easy..." 2nd Isabella said. "That's ok, right?"

"Yeah. You two would make a cute couple."

"You really think so?" She said. Ferb walks up to her. He dips her and kisses her. "I...think so too. Well, I...should get going. I'll see you around..." 2nd Isabella said, leaving.

"Looking forward to it," Ferb replied, pointing at her winking.

"Good work, Agent V. And you too, Agent P," 2nd Carl said to his agents. "And, thank you Agent P," he said to the other agent, saluting. Perry salutes back and regroups with his owners.

"So you're really a secret agent? That's so cool!" Phineas said. "So that's why you're usually gone most of the time..." Perry, however, though wanting to smile at his owner's compliments, could only look down in sadness. "Perry? What's the matter?" Perry hands Phineas a pamphlet.  
He opens it and reads it..."What? You have to relocate? No..."

"Agent P," MM spoke on his watch. "Carl has thought up an idea that allow your owners to know who you are AND not having to make you relocate..."

"But we will only do it if no one else knows about his identity." Carl added.

"We won't tell anyone," Phineas said, holding his right hand up. Ferb and Isabella does the same.

"All right. As soon as you get here, we'll put it into action." MM said.

"Thanks, guys." 2nd Vanessa said, shaking their hands. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"No prob," Isabella said, grabbing Phineas' hand.

"Hit it, Ferb!" Ferb pushes the button on the Alt Dim Mach, showing the inside of OWCA. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Holly, Mille, Ginger, Addison, Gretchen, Thaddeus, Thor, Dr. D and Norm all went inside.

"Ok. Phineas, you take control of the amnesia-inator. We'll be the ones who forget this time," Carl explained. MM and Carl are at

"This time?" Phineas asked, confused.

"We should join them, Boss," Norm said.

"Well, although we're arch enemies, he did save my life..." Deciding, they join the OWCA employees.

"Get up there, guys," Isabella motioned at Thaddeus and Thor.

"Why should we?" Thaddeus saying.

"Ferb?" Isabella said. "Care to show them why?" All they see is Ferb put his hand up like he's going to chop something.

"Ok, ok..." Thaddeus said, remembering what it did before, joining the others.

"Hit it, Phineas!" Carl said. Phineas pushes the button, making them forget all that happened.

"What are you kids doing here?" MM asked.

"Just leaving," Isabella said. Phineas and Isabella hold hands as the gang leaves the OWCA building all going home.

The End...kinda. There's gonna be like a short...sequel I guess? Look out for it: Ferbella, A Tale of Two Dimensions. It's gonna be a short story. Probably 3 Chapters max.


End file.
